


Girls just wanna have fun

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Mates, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Sex, Protective Derek, True Love, True Mates, Underage Kissing, Werebabies, always girl stiles, girl stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl!stiles</p><p>Stiles is clueless of the attraction that Derek has for her.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles reached to knock for the door only to have it yanked open, Erica greets her with her dark lips that form a very pleased ”well well well look what the cat dragged in.” Her body almost dancing as she spoke, Stiles tried to roll her eyes to show she wasn’t scared, but she knows her fake bravery is completely useless as she knows Erica probably could smell her fear miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls just wanna have fun

Current time  
  
Those radiating red eyes should scare her, but instead she arch her head back in desire as her back is arching back as she tries to get away from the sensations that Derek’s mouth gives. Her whole body is humming with a fire that she never felt before, she can hear her harsh breathing and the obscene sounds she makes. Her nails dig into the flesh as she once more tried to flee from all that she is feeling but Derek won’t let go. He has her in in a firm grip, her body clench and she comes hard and fast while Derek feast on her on licking away. Her vision goes blank it takes a long time for her to regain any sense she blinked dazed and sated. Her mouth is open and breaths harshly and she makes a sound like she’s breaking when her eyes locks into Derek’s red eyes that is grinning pleased. He then moves inside of her and she hear herself scream in pleasure than pain as Derek’s fangs bite into her shoulder.  
  
        + Two years ago.  
  
Stiles reached to knock for the door only to have it yanked open, Erica greets her with her dark lips that form a very pleased ”well well well look what the cat dragged in.” Her body almost dancing as she spoke, Stiles tried to roll her eyes to show she wasn’t scared, but she knows her fake bravery is completely useless as she knows Erica probably could smell her fear miles away.

 

The house smell burnt and she can’t understand how they can be there, she starts to think about the perfect color to paint the house, a creamy white perhaps change the windows into… Erica snaps fingers at her and Stiles flush for a moment before remembering where she was and her heart skipped a beat. ”I have the research about the alphas.” Stiles mumbled shaky shoving the papers at Erica as she tries to scramble away on ungraceful limbs when she froze in mid movement as Derek suddenly appear in front of her and grab her arm, his arm muscle flexing and Stiles stare in awe before she comes to her senses.

  
”Get in.” She shuffles inside the house chewing her lip while scratching her head, probably looking like a drug addict in her fanatic movements as she couldn’t stand still, her body moving without her consent. She tugs her oversized t-shirt that has ironically a wolf on it with big teeth and pink glases, with the text, ‘ _wolf me up’_. She the nerdy sometimes sweaty best friend of Scott. She’s the chubby girl that no boys pay any attention to, even if she desperately tries. A year ago she had decided this is the year everything change like all the teenage movies promised. She had gone to the hairdresser asking for a popular cut, dressed in a blue dress and nude high heels. Her attempt of being normal failed miserable as she fell straight on her face, she still had the scar on her cheek as evidence. For weeks she had to walk on a sprained leg and wrist and had become the joke of McKinley high school for a whole year. So yeah with her ADHD with high anxiety and hyper personality and lack of focus she was not on the high list of desired girls at Beacon High. So that left her even move awkward and clumpy.     
  
”She zoomed out again” she blinked focusing on Erica then at Derek that almost seemed to smile crooked at her but it was probably an illusion.

  
”I can’t my dad is waiting for me.” She blurred so quickly that she frowned not really knowing if they understood her at all.  
  
”You’re lying.” Erica replied quickly behind her making Stiles jump slightly.  
  
”Seriously!” she burst annoyed at Erica that smirked and moved to sit down at a couch that seen better days, she remembered when she use to be able to hang out with Erica and talk about boys that never notice them and now here they where like strangers. Ever since she got the bite and her transformation Erica was lost to her. She was now one of the girls that the boys desired fawning after her and Stiles was left alone once more.   
  
”Hello?” Erica said annoyed and Stiles looked at her confused, ”you where busy coming up with a better lie.” Erica gestured while looking at the bunt of information that Stiles had come up with.  
  
”Oh yeah, my lie. NO! I mean… I wasn’t lying! I have to go… bye!” Derek blocks her way and gestures to the papers, ”can’t you read? Read it. Bye!” She tried to duck away only to have Derek bump into her and she shivered looking up at him feeling small, feeling like a bug that was about to be crushed.  
  
”You’re not going anywhere.” His voice cool his eyes roaring up and down at her and she wrinkled her face.  
  
”FINE!” she burst out angry stamping her foot, ”I need to go to the doctors I lost my prescription to my meds, I need to go.” Derek looks at him for a moment and sighs heavy and takes a step aside as soon as he does it she sprints to the doors. ”Yey! I’m alive!” she cries out as she drives off never hearing Derek’s chuckle.

 

 

 

  
               +eleven months to current events  
  
Stiles peeked over Scotts shoulder on her tippy toes as she tries to point at the blue print, as everyone is surrounded the small table and thought ‘hey, lets not include Stiles that took hours and hours finding everything they needed to know’. ‘Oh no its just Stiles.’ She made a squealing sound as she was yanked so quickly that she lost her balance and was shoved next to Derek. ”Where Stiles?” he demanded to know, she took the offered red pen from Peter that smirked creepy at her. She took the pen almost dropping it and made two circles, ”these are the entries, but if you go through this vent right here” she made a cross, ”you can easily access these, and these main points. The only problem is that right here, are sensor points if you even get close to them you will end up giving yourself up. The signal will go straight to the sheriff house and…”  
  
”How do we get around it then?!” Isaac questioned looking at her, she went scarlet red as she always had a crush on Isaac long before the bite. The only two people that knew about it was Scott and Erica. She licked her lips thinking, ‘Isaac and me would have pretty babies together, or would it be werebabies?’ Derek bumped into her and she blinked.  
  
”Well,” she started to stutter dropping the pen from her now sweaty palm, ”you have to in some way… get through the stone wall how…” Derek interrupted her.  
  
”I will just slam through it”  
  
”With what?” She burst out her face wrinkling with confusion staring at the scary older boy that was looking at her with a smirk.  
  
”My fist.”  
  
”Derek you think your gonna punch through that wall?” Stiles questioned frustrated and annoyed looking at the scary alpha that crossed his arms in a familiar manner and Stiles mimicked his move raising her chin defiantly.  
  
”Yes Stiles I’m gonna punch through the wall.”  
  
”Punch through the wall,” she repeated and gestured sassy ”oh okay mr alpha, show me, show me that big ol fist that your gonna use to punch through 33 inches of stone wall, c’mon. C’mon big guy show me, show me that fist.” Stiles said her body gesturing wildly raising her eyebrows.

Derek showed his clenched fist, Stiles didn’t bother to look, ”yeah look at that big strong hand you really think that…” she gestured to his first then froze and blinked, ”wow you have huge hands!” she poked Derek’s fist with her finger impressed. ”Wow that’s quite impressive,” she gushed flushed and Scott pushed Stiles away. With an amused Derek looking at her he even winked at her.   
  
”Derek are you sure you can do that?” Scott asked without even effort Derek punched one of the concrete peelers that instantly split in half.  
  
”OH MY GOD!” Stiles burst out almost jumping up and down impressed. The wolves looked at her with raised eyebrows, ”what? C’mon that was cool!”  
  
”You will remain here with Isaac.” Derek said to her firmly she nodded her head eagerly looking at Isaac doe eyed, ”…with Erica. Isaac you’re coming with.” Isaac sighed as he did not want to be trapped in a small space. Isaac and Erica exchanged looks before it seemed Erica was the brave one as she said her voice trembled slightly.  
  
”Isn’t better if Isaac stays? He does have issues with small spaces.” Erica said looking at Isaac that shifted embarrassed Derek shot her a look and she looked down quickly.  
  
”Yeah, lets Isaac stay.” Stiles said eagerly, she winced at the look Derek shot her his eyes red and angry, ”or not… go with the claustrophobic wolf that may or may not be the reason you get hurt.” She blurred out looking at Scott that kept gesturing for her to be quiet. She wished she could stop herself but she couldn’t she expected Derek to bark at her but instead Derek nodded his head and muttered an annoyed ‘fine’ and left with the others. Stiles looked at Isaac with a smile that rolled his eyes.  
  
”You know Derek doesn’t want me around you right?”  
  
”What?! Why not?” She cried out absolutely chocked her eyes blinking and hands gesturing, what possible reason did Derek have for her not to drool on Isaac? Was she that repulsing that Derek didn’t want her around his beta’s? She glanced down at her feet feeling a burn in her chest.  
  
”You don’t know?” Isaac asked confused then looked up as Peter appeared from the shadows, Stiles shivered as the man gave her the creeps Isaac pulled her close and Peter was quickly forgotten. Isaac smelled like Axe after shave and Stiles hummed.  
  
”Derek has not yet claimed what he wants.” Stiles let what Peter say pass her as she smiled wide at Isaac that looked at her like she was the biggest idiot ever. She looked away awkward and shifted her footing. Peter walked up to her grabbing her chin, ”I can _definitely_ see the potential in you Stiles, the offer still remains, if you ever would want the bite…”  
  
”You are no alpha.” Stiles snapped crossing her arms after slapping Peters hands away, they all looked at the cellphone that started to vibrate and Isaac quickly moved to answered it.  
  
”They found him, Boyd is alive they also found… Derek’s little sister.” Isaac said confused to Stiles that raised her eyebrow.  
  
”Did Jackson try to flirt with her and Derek accidently killed him? Because I would be fine with that.” Stiles blurred out before thinking, even she heard Jackson through the phone snapping at her ‘I’m gonna kill her’ and a growl that quickly followed that she recognized was Derek’s. She looked sheepishly at Isaac that winced.

 

  
           + Eight months to current events  
  
”Cora please just please listen to me. I do not want to…” Cora ignored her as she tugged her oversized t-shirt off, she tried to cover up her body awkwardly. Even if she was wearing a swimsuit unlike the other girls that where wearing bikinis she felt so exposed. Cora chuckled.   
  
”You’re beautiful, stop it.” Stiles raised her eyebrows surprised and laughed at that mockingly ”stop it your so mean to yourself.”  
  
”Well duh what do you expect? See!” she pointed at the small pouch of her stomach and round thighs she crooked her head to the side.  
  
”Stiles, you battled alphas, you have saved our asses more than one occasion and you think being in a swimsuit around your pack is gonna be more scary?” She asked in disbelief her face mimicking her tone of voice.  
  
”Well… yeah!” she burst out, of course with her luck Derek showed up looking like a freaking ‘god’ with ‘abs that you could wash your cloths on’. The two Hale’s looked at her with identical expression, their right eyebrow raised amused, ”did I say that out loud?” she asked mortified Cora laughed and tapped her brother as she took off with her t-shirt, ”no! Cora!” she cried out trying to cover up with her hands, ”stop looking!” She was in verge of tears that made Derek react.  
  
”You’re beautiful Stiles.” Derek said moving towards her as if he was about to touch her, she didn’t want his pity.  
  
”Stop it! Just… stop. Tell Cora to bring my t-shirt back.” Derek looked at her with those eyes before sighing and nodding his head leaving her behind. She feels so stupid when Cora returns looking guilty as hell she even wince as she hands her t-shirt at her murmuring a sorry, Stiles says that it isn’t her fault that she’s so insecure and she hugs her interrupting the girl from arguing with her. She abandons her friends that are waiting for her to eat BQ.  
  
Cora was right but she couldn’t shake the insecurity, she should be celebrating. they won. No more deadly scary alphas, they where safe. Derek, Scott, Cora, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Allison, Lydia heck even Danny they where all safe and secure. She should be with them, instead she curls into her bed and throws the cover over her head and feels stupid. ”Leave me alone Scott” she mutters as she hears her window crack open.  
  
”Not Scott.” Stiles fumbles with her cover and look at the man she calls sourwolf. She blinks surprised at him that shifts his legs and looks awkward suddenly. His eyes tries not to look at the floor and Stiles looks down and flushes embarrassed, she’s a slob this is the first time she’s embarrassed over that fact. Especially when there’s underwear all over the floor and a blue bra that are just by Derek’s toes. He’s only wearing the swim trunks that are damp and hang a bit lower than normally, she sees his hipbones and the beginning of pubic hair she flushes and just stares. ”Stiles?” suddenly he claps his hands and she jumps up.  
  
”Huh?”  
  
”I asked you if you’re okay.” His voice soft as he moves to her his muscles moving and her mouth goes dry and she coughs on her own saliva.  
  
”Oh. Yeah.” Stiles replies staring at Derek’s hipbones, she wants to dig her tong down those hips, she swallows drool and glances up at Derek that smirks at her. She flush harder and crosses her arms ”its not my fault.” Derek only raises his eyebrows amused as he walks over to her she licks her lips. ”You are…”  
  
”I’m what?” he asks suddenly husky and she feels like she is about to burn up she stands up looking up at Derek. She tries to be sleek but fails, she wants to come up with something clever but cant she’s just in trans of Derek Hale’s eyes. She sighs dreamy and blinks, she images how he kiss her and smiles happily in her naughty thoughts. Derek just looks at her for a very long time amused ”have you picked collage yet?”  
  
”Mmmm”  
  
”Where?” Derek pushes she smiles dreamy her hand have its own will as it touches Derek’s warm chest she almost whimpers staring at Derek's chest, ”Stiles?”  
  
”Mmmmhmm” Derek chuckles and Stiles watch as the muscles move ”oh god.” She murmurs licking her lips. ”UCLA its close to home only four hour drive. Can’t leave my dad you know.” She murmurs then looks up and freeze as she sees red flash through Derek’s eyes.  
  
”Or the pack Stiles.”   
  
”Oh yeah… thought that was a given.” She says suddenly nervous and pulls her hand away and drops on her bed, ”did you need me for anything?” She thinks it sounds dirty and flush but Derek just shakes his head and gestures to her.  
  
”No. Just wanted to make sure you where okay.”   
  
”Oh. Yeah. Just. My body is not meant to be seen… by anyone.” She tries to laugh off and Derek raises one eyebrow, ”don’t look so surprised.” Stiles sighs ”there was a reason why the druids captured me when they tried to sacrifice virgins Derek.” She says annoyed ”I’m gonna be like that dude in a 40 year old virgin!” she whines covering her face. ”Stupid Scott.”  
  
”Scott?” She nodded hear head rapidly sighing dramatically and whined out.  
  
”He promised me if I didn’t get a boyfriend he would sleep with me before I turned eighteen, he’s not gonna keep that promise now is he? He’s crazy in love with Allison, Isaac isn’t interested in me what so ever” she continues to complain ”Danny is gay.”  
  
”Jackson?” Derek asks through gritted teeth.  
  
”EWWWWW!” Stiles says shuddering ”rather fuck a pole.” Derek suddenly grabs Stiles and pull her up. ”What are you doing?”  
  
”You really don’t see it do you?” Derek demands of her he shakes her a little and she feels a spark of fear run through her and he release her quickly as if he’s disgusted with himself.  
  
”Why are your eyes red?”  
  
”Are you really that dense?” Derek demands to know Stiles blinks confused. ”Wow.” He says in disbelief shaking his head and leaves her bedroom leaving her confused.

 

  
  
                    + Two months before current  
  
”Oh god please Derek don’t die!” Stiles sobbed into Derek’s neck as she pushed her hands deeper into Derek’s chest to stop the bleeding. ”Derek please” she pushed her face up and kissed his stubble cheek she looked down on the big gash that started to heal.  
  
”Keep kissing him Stiles!” Jackson cries out as he tears into an alpha with the help with Boyd, she doesn’t waste time and start to kiss butterfly kisses on Derek’s face, she jumps up exited.  
  
”He’s healing!” she pulls Derek’s face close and yank him into a kiss, she hasn’t really kissed anyone kissing Scotts cheek didn’t count.

Derek inhaled loudly his whole body arching up and pushed himself up before Stiles could stop him he’s wolfed out and attacked the alpha with such force that the whole room echoed. Stiles watched wide eyed at Derek that ripped the alphas head off with his bare hands, she breaths out in relief as they are safe like a que the rest of the pack run towards them bloody as they fought of the other wolfs. Derek turns to look at her his eyes red and Stiles feels her lower lip tremble before she burst out, ”I’m so sorry Derek.” Stiles sobs, ”I’m so sorry.” Derek looks at her with his beautiful red eyes. ”I should have known.”  
  
”How could you have known?” Allison asks confused she pulls the arrow out of one of the dead wolfs Stiles cringes at the sight.

 

”I just should have.” She pushes Jackson out of the way and stands next to Derek that keeps looking at her with those red eyes. He probably hates her. Her eyes are burning with tears as her hands goes to Derek’s chest to make sure he wasn’t still hurt, she looks up as Derek wipes her tears away, he shouldn’t comfort her. She was the one who almost got Derek killed. The thought of losing Derek makes her cry even more. She hugged Derek close burring her face in his neck his arms went around her and stroked her back like he was in fact comforting her. Boyd, Scott and Erica remained with the bodies to get rid off them Allison had called her father to help out.  
  
She helped Derek pull his cloths off that didn’t protest, she ignored Cora’s almost amused voice that said he’s completely healed. She turned the shower on and pushed Derek into the shower that crooked his eyebrow up at her as he still was wearing jeans she was too upset to be embarrassed.   
  
”I’m so sorry Derek, I should have known that if a hot guy ask you out on a date, he is in fact a psycho supernatural creature that tries to lure my friend out to get killed.” She babbled while scrubbing Derek clean that stopped her hand and kissed her hand gently.  
  
”He chose you, because he knew you held of meaning to me. He chose you Stiles because… I love you.” Stiles froze blinking confused at the confession, she didn’t expect that so her mouth dropped open, Derek grabbed her chin gently and kissed her so gently that her whole body trembled, she moaned into the kiss pulling way.  
  
”What? Why?” she questioned confused.  
  
”Someday you’re gonna see it yourself, until that day I have no problem telling you how beautiful you are, and how much you mean to me.” Derek murmured into her lips, she pulled him into a kiss her body suddenly trembling violently. ”Are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
  
”No” she sobbed, ”I thought I lost you… I can’t lose you.” He held her tightly, it wasn’t until the water turned cold he lifted her up and into the bedroom. She stripped naked not caring for the first time, she dried herself quickly and got under the comfort, Derek joined her quickly. She dropped her head above his heart and clung on tight. ”Hey… your totally the first person to see me naked. Oh my god your totally naked here… I’m in bed naked with a boy I like.” Stiles blurred before she could stop herself she lifted the cover and peeked down and gasped and looked up at Derek that smiled at her.  
  
”Go to sleep Stiles.”  
  
”Okay…” she’s silent for a very long time and she feels Derek sigh and lift the covers she peeks down and giggles like a five year old and Derek chuckles and drops the covers. Their not discovered until hours later when she heard Scott cry out.  
  
”Oh my god! Your naked!” Stiles quickly covered herself up ”that’s just wrong”  
  
”Shut up Scott.” She whines as Scott bolts out as she hears Derek’s growl, she drops back onto Derek and rest her hand over his eyes, ”schhhhhh hushhhhhh” she tries but Derek is awake, he tries to say something and she puts her hand onto his mouth. ”Don’t ruin the moment.”

  
  
           Two weeks before current events.  
  
Stiles loves summers she can’t believe that she’s starting collage in less then a month her whole body was tingling of excitement. She straddles Derek that is busy reading a book, she bounced slightly oh okay she was totally perving but it was not her fault, it was Derek who still refused to have sex with her, not until she introduced him to her father as her boyfriend. ”C’mon!”  
  
”Gonna introduce me?” Derek asks without a beat as he flips side Stiles pout and whines throwing her head back.  
  
”He’s gonna kill you… literally, he knows your a wolf and he’s gonna kill you with silver if he finds out that your my boyfri…”  
  
”Mate.”  
  
”Mate he’s gonna kill you and that wont be fun… for either of us.” Her hands wander under Derek’s shirt and hums, its ridiculous easy how well they fit. He can so quickly bring her out of her anxiety as well of her spacing out. He smiles way more which Stiles find herself addicted to so her hands leave Derek’s chest and rips the book away and pokes each of her index fingers into Derek’s mouth and pushes up, Derek laughs at her and she smiles wide.

She tries for sexy but fails as she leans down to kiss him, she knocks into his teeth and murmurs a sorry but Derek’s occupied with touching her, she’s on fire. His hands slips into her t-shirt that has ‘I’m in love with a werewolf’ printed on it. She thought it was funny, some of the pack members did not find her t-shirt amusing. Derek had only smiled wide and brought her into a kiss. Sure she had not said ‘I love you’ to Derek yet, even if he had no problems saying it to her, whispering it in her ear. She whimpered pushing herself up and pushed Derek’s shirt off that tugged her shirt. They both where bare chested and pushed against each other Stiles couldn’t believe it was true. ”Pinch me.”  
  
Derek respond with squeezing her ass greedy, she moans ”you can’t be real.” She moans grinding down she rocks into him that growls in a warning, his eyes turn red and he push her off firmly and she responded with a pout. ”I promise not to grind!” She lies trying to get Derek back.  
  
”Introduce me.”  
  
”But… what if he kills you?”  
  
”I’ll be fine Stiles.”

  
”Promise?” he nods sighs, ”fine. But as soon as I introduce you, you owe me so much sex!” she demands crossing her arms frustrated leaving non for argument.

  
  
         Two hours before current events.  
  
”I can’t believe your father just shot me.” Derek says insulted as he dug the bullet out of his shoulder, it instantly heals and Stiles pouts.   
  
”I told you!”  
  
”You could have been more smooth Stiles then gone. Dad! I’m in love with Derek Hale, he promised to be with me as soon as I introduced him to you as my boyfriend!” Derek said with a roll of his eyes ”you pretty much told your dad that I would defile you as soon as we left.”  
  
”Well duh” Derek looked at her in disbelief, ”we’re honest…” she tried then sulked, ”can we have sex now?” she tugged on his cloths as she spoke.  
  
”I just got shot” Derek dead panned.  
  
”You totally healed just fine!” Stiles went through her jeans ”I have two condoms! I wonder if they expired I got them when I was fourteen.” Derek just blinked at her then laughed amused.  
  
”Your never gonna bore me Stiles that for sure.”

 

           + Five hours after current events  
  
”Am I gonna be a wolf! Oh my god Derek! I so did not tell you to change me! So rude!” she scowled looking at her shoulder then at Derek that was on his back looking pleased with himself, ”hello! I’m talking to you. Crap, I’m sore… how can women give birth and walk when I can not close my legs. Oh no tomorrow is full moon! That means… oh my god you ass! I’m gonna go to collage soon! As in… oh I don’t know eight days!!! How could you do this! Such a bad time! I mean c’mon! So rude!” Stiles rambles while poking Derek that strokes her back lovingly. ”Your totally gonna pay for this Derek!”

 

   
     + Ten years into the future.  
  
Stiles smiled lovingly at the sight, Derek lifted their youngest up in the air that giggled happily, she looked at Cora that kissed Isaac briefly before going back into the house as Isaac continued to grill. Jackson was walking slowly as two kids where clinging onto his legs, Stiles chuckled and she listed to Erica scowl her children to leave their mean old uncle alone. Stiles looked at Lydia that was pregnant with her first child, Allison was bouncing her first born on her hip while talking to her best friend. She got up and walked to her mate happily kissed Derek “I love you” he murmured into her lips, her life was perfection.  
  
                                                                                                                     THE END

 


End file.
